Generally, it is beneficial to mount power semiconductors to an external heat sink to facilitate the dissipation of heat generated by the power semiconductor during its operation. Ordinarily, the assembly consists of a thermally conductive insulator interposed between the semiconductor and heat sink to improve the heat transfer from the semiconductor to the heat sink. The standard method for mounting this type of assembly is to pass screw fasteners through the semiconductor and the insulator and threading the screw fasteners into the heat sink. If the heat sink does not have threaded openings, nuts may also be used. The configuration of the heat sink, however, may prevent this simple assembly.
The size and shape of the heat sink will vary depending upon the amount of heat generated by a particular power semiconductor design and the available space to mount the heat sink on or near the printed circuit board. A heat sink which requires a large surface area and that must be mounted on or near a circuit board with space restrictions causes the greatest problems for a designer. Many times a designer must be creative in shaping the heat sink to maximize its surface area and at the same time fitting it into the available space on or near the circuit board. The size and placement of the heat sink, however, may prevent the accessibility to both of the mounting sides of the power semiconductor and make it impossible to attach the heat sink and thermally conductor insulator to the semiconductor using conventional fastening means.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an apparatus and method for mounting a power semiconductor and thermally conductive insulator to a heat sink when there is limited or no access to both sides of the power semiconductor, commonly known as a blind-type assembly.